With the help of a Child
by YesterdaysTomarrow
Summary: After Ziva's return from Somalia, she needs to learn to heal. Her therapist finds a way that he thinks might work. When a child comes into Ziva's life she must realize that in this odd situation she is not the only one in need of some comfort. Tiva, kid, healing, journey. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

With the help of a Child

**Summary: When Ziva returns from Somalia her therapist decides to use a healing mechanism that isn't used often. A child will help Ziva over come what has happened to her in those months in the desert. And Ziva will learn things about herself she never knew before.  
Pairings: Tiva**

Chapter 1

"You really think something like that would help?" Ziva turned to her therapist, questioning his motives. "We're not positive but your case Ziva, its unlike one we have ever had. We think it might work, do not worry though. Maya doesn't speak. I guess she could if she ever needed to or wanted too but she just doesn't. She is a good listener, me and my colleagues think she might help you get stuff off your chest from those months of solitude." Her therapist Dr. Graves had been trying to get Ziva to talk about her time in the desert and thought that this might be a good approach.

"I do not agree with this but if it will get me to pass the stupid psychiatric test I will do it, one question though, who is this child's parents why would they ever let their children do something like this?" Ziva asked half to the Docter and half the herself. Dr. Graves let out a short audible sigh "Ziva, Maya is in Foster Care. She doesn't have parents and we think that may be a reason for why she doesn't talk. Anyway we will be doing a study of how much she can help you. She will be staying at your home for around 2 months. Do not fret Ziva we are taking care of all the expenses and care, all you will be doing is talking.  
She can even feed herself" Graves added the bit of sarcasm to the end before giving a call downstairs where Maya was held and told them to bring her up.

Dr. Graves saw the worry on her face. "Ziva please do not worry, Maya has helped a lot of people and she can help you to if you give her a chance. You will be fine." He assured her. Ziva just nodded.  
Soon the child was brought up and Ziva was surprised. She thought the kid would be around 10 or 12 but she looked around 5-6.

"Dr. Graves are you sure-" she was cut off by the Docter waving his hand in her face "Yes, yes of course it will, as long as YOU follow directions." He turned to Maya "We choose Maya for you Ziva because she is also from Israel and knows Hebrew, so if it would make you more comfortable to speak in your native tongue she will understand." Maya had many similar features to Ziva. Dark, long, curly-but-not-to-curly kind of hair. She had olive skin, but unlike Ziva she had a few freckles that dotted her nose, and her eyes were mixed with brown and green. "Well, you two get to know each other and I will see you in 2 weeks Ziva for your next session. We will send you the child's money by mail, buh-bye now." Dr. Graves rushed to get the out. He was tired of the awkward silence that over came the room, and hurried them toward the door.

"Uhm well, I am Ziva David." That was all Ziva could think of saying at the moment. Other than Mr. Graves office she didn't really speak that much since Somalia. Not even to her team. Maya looked up at her and smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought it would be. "Now if cant already tell I am very nervous, but lets try to get to know each other...yes?" Ziva stuttered and before she could react the girl wrapped her small hand into Ziva's. And although she never said a word, for the first time Ziva felt like she had someone to talk to.

**Wow I wrote this all on my IPhone so I hope the grammer isn't too crappy. I hope you guys review it really gives me motivation to update. An feel free to leave ideas of what you think should happen next. Peace :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think in your review ;)**

Ziva and Maya arrived at her apartment after the session. Maya looked around at her surroundings taking it all in before gently placing herself curled up on the couch.

Ziva was clueless upon how she was going to do this. "Are you hungry?" She asked, attempting to loosen the silent tension. Maya looked at her and without answering the question she said "I tired." Ziva looked at her with a surprised look on her face, if she remembered correctly Dr. Graves said that she didn't talk.

Ziva waved it off and told Maya where to go. "You can sleep in my room if you would like, it is down the hall to the right." But Maya shook her head "It's your room." Ziva nodded. "Couch." Maya pointed to where she was sitting suggesting that she would sleep on the couch and Ziva could sleep in her room.

Ziva didn't feel like arguing so she just let the kid do what she wanted, Maya started walking around and looking at the picture frames that Ziva had in various places of the house. "Famley" Maya said in her 5 year old voice. She was looking at a picture of Ziva with the team.  
"Yes that is my family." She took the frame off the wardrobe and handed it to the girl.

The picture was of a Christmas Party the team had. Abby and Ziva were laughing at a joke Tony must have told. She saw Gibbs and McGee listening to a story Ducky was telling.  
In that moment Ziva realized how much she almost lost when she left. As a list of scenarios started to run through her head of 'What if they didn't rescue me' Ziva started becoming panicked.  
Her breathing increased her body started shaking and then she felt Maya grab her hand.

Ziva lifted the child into her arms as she started shaking. She heard Maya whisper into her ear "It's gonna be okay ZeeZee." Ziva let out a shaky sigh "I am sorry you have to see me like this" She told Maya setting her on the ground.

Maya didn't respond but Ziva felt that she understood. The child seemed to be very intrigued by all the pictures of Ziva and the Team. Ziva believed that maybe she should try to get Maya introduced to them maybe it could help her come out of her no-talking shell.  
Ziva decided that Gibbs would be the best usually for handling kids, but it was getting late and he was probably working on his boat or drinking bourbon in his basement.

She decided of all people, to call Tony. He would lighten the mood and he had been continuously asking her if she wanted to see a movie. But she had shot him down for the fear she would have a panic attack or something while he was over.

"Would you like to meet one of my friends?" Maya turned back to Ziva and looked up at her giving a small smile before turning back to the picture and looking at it.

Ziva took that as a yes and got out her phone dialing Tony's number.  
"DiNozzo residence." He answered. "Hey uh, Tony uhm..." Ziva was lost for words "Oh hey Zi what's up?" He replied noticing something was going on. "Well, Uhhh if you want to come over and watch a movie...I-I also i have someone I want you to meet."  
Tony smiled to himself "Ooooo Someone you want me to meet huh?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "It's not like that Tony." Tony went over to his movie shelf trying to decide on the movie, "Alright Zi, I'll be over in 10" Then they hung up.

Ten minutes later Tony arrived. "Ziva open the door!" He said knocking on the door and making funny faces in the peep hole. Maya jumped when she heard the banging. Ziva picked her off the couch and answered the door.  
Tony's eyes went wide when he saw a little girl in her arms that looked JUST LIKE HER! "Uhhh, Ziva, is there something I'm missing?" She let Tony step inside before answering. "Well, my therapist thought it would help me...deal with...Somalia." She sighed when she said those final words.  
Tony nodded. Usually he would question her and tease her about something like this, but since she came back he had been carful not to loose her again. "Well uh, what's her name?"  
"Her name is Maya." Ziva said as she set the 6 year old back onto the floor and she ran into Ziva's bedroom catching the hint they needed some alone time.

"Thank you for coming over Tony, may I see what movie you brought?" He nodded. "Ya, right here!" He pulled a DvD out of his swear shirt pocket. "Big Daddy; Adam Sandler, 1999. It actually is like the situation you have now except in a...more humorous way."  
Ziva smiled and they put the movie in. Ziva sat on the other side of the couch, she wasn't that comfortable being close to others (except for Maya cause..well she's six). But after a while she scooted closer to him and said,

"Tony, I want to say thank you...for rescuing me, I never thought anyone would care enough to do something like that for me." Tony smiled. "Ziva, I would do it again in a heartbeat. Hope I don't sound to weird." He gave off a small laugh, as Ziva fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months.  
And as Tony started drifting to sleep as well, the first real smile appeared on Maya's face in years. Ziva was different from the others she helped.  
In some way she felt that Ziva was helping her heal from her troubled past.

**Ok everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. I would like to thank the reviews i got on the last chapter. If you guys have any ideas you want to add feel free to PM me or add it in that review i know your leaving me. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for all of your glorious reviews. I love it, and you guys are all so nice :) here is your gift, Enjoy.**

Tony woke up feeling an eery presents behind him. When he moved to turn around he felt something on his shoulder and realize that Ziva was snuggled up against him.

Cautiously, so not to awaken the ninja he took her head off his shoulder and laid it on the couch, before getting up.  
Tony looked over to the night stand Ziva had next to her couch and the clock read 0600. Tony was surprised he never got up this early but then he heard a bang in the kitchen.

He looked once again to the sleeping ninja but she stirred at the noise but didn't wake up. Tony went over to the kitchen and flipped on the light.  
Maya was trying to get down from the counter...but was failing miserably. "Hey kid do ya want some help?" Tony said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Maya looked at him without responding. "Alright Im just gonna help you down alright?" Tony slowly reached up and lifted her from the kitchen counter. "Toda." She said before, running into the living room.  
Ziva heard the patter of footsteps go by her and she opened her eyes to see Maya in front of her holding another picture of Ziva and the team. "Maya where is Tony?" She asked groggily "Kitchein" Maya pointed towards it.  
"It's 'kitchen' Maya and thank you." Ziva walked into the kitchen and helped Tony pick up the rest of the stuff Maya had dropped on to the floor.

After it was all cleaned Tony offered to drive them to work. "No Tony, I already dragged you over here last night I could not ask-" Tony cut her off "Ziva come on at least let me give you a ride to work you have got your hands full." Ziva let out a sigh and agreed. "Fine. I am going to get dressed, uh do you want to stop by your place?" She asked remembering that he didnt have any clothes.

"Nah I have some in my bag." Tony, Ziva and Maya all got dressed and got into the car. "Tony how do you think the rest of the team will react to her." Ziva motioned to the back seat of the car where Maya was sitting playing on Tony's phone.

"I'm sure they'll be cool about it Zi. We all know Abby loves kids, McGee is pretty cool with them, and Gibbs...well Gibbs is Gibbs." She nodded muttering something before turning to the window. "So uhm, how are you dealing? I mean if you don't mind me asking!" Tony added the last part, not wanting Ziva to feel he was trying to invade her privacy.

Ziva turned to him. "I am...dealing quite fine, the nightmares are...subsiding." Ziva tried to find the right words. "Well if you ever need me to come over Zi you know you can call." She nodded when Tony pulled into the NCIS parking lot an they went up to the Bull Pen.

"Your late." Gibbs said not looking up from his desk. "We know Boss but Ziva brought someone along." Gibbs looked up to see a child that was looking at him behind Ziva's legs. Then he stood up. "Who's the kid?" He asked Ziva. "My therapist thought she would help me deal with...Somalia." Gibbs nodded. "We are going to talk about this later but now we have a case. Tony get to work." He handed him the case file.

"Ziva, take the kid down to Abby then we are going to the crime scene in South Low Park." He whispered in Ziva's ear so that Maya would here him. But that didnt work that we'll because Maya tugged on Gibbs legs.  
"Why whisper?" She said quietly. Gibbs bent down to her level "Because its a secret that I have to tell Ziva. You think she can keep a secret?" Maya nodded. "Keep secret, secret to self." He smiled at her then stood back up, giving Ziva a questioning look. "She has an odd way of speaking. She uses the least amount of words possible." He nodded before motioning her to take Maya down to Abby. To be honest Ziva was scared of going down to Abby's. She was scared she would smush the kid.  
When she got down to the lab Maya coward behind her, seeing the goth. "Hello Abby." Ziva said to her, the goth was still turned to her computer "Oh hey Ziva, did you hear that McGee had to go get another Polygraph today it's because apparently-" she cut off when she turned around and saw the small child.

"Oh my god, you have a kid now? She looks just like you! Can I hug her? " Abby said bouncing up and down. Maya looked up to Ziva and frowned. "No jumping inside ZeeZee." This confused Ziva. She heard from her Doctor previously that the Foster System had some strict rules but she didn't think jumping was one if them.  
"Abby calm down. This is Maya and she is here to help me with...things. She is not my child my therapist thought it would help with stress and...Somalia and I just don't want her to get freaked out with your...Caffine Levels this high." Abby nodded "Ok, Ok I will calm down." She took a sip of her Caff-Pow and looked down at Maya. "Hi there. I'm Abby." Then she stuck out her hand. "It's ok Maya." Ziva whispered telling her about how nice Abby was which made Maya smile.

The child shook her hand but was immediately taken into a hug which freaked her out at first. Nobody had ever really hugged her before, but Maya decided it felt nice and hugged Abby back. "Nice." She said. "Ya, hugs are nice arn't they?" Abby turned to Ziva "Lucky. I would love to have a kid, but not one like mine one, not that I wouldn't love one that was mine, but I mean I would like to have one that just-" "Abby! Bambling!" Ziva said. "It's rambling Ziva and sorry. So have you told Gibbs yet?" Abby asked turning back to her computer.

Ziva took a breath "Yes and he said we were going to have a chat. I do not think he believes I am capable at the moment of handling a...a child." Abby shrugged. "Gibbs doesn't decide if your ready for anything or not it is your decision and personally I believe a kick ass ninja like you can handle anything." Abby looked at Ziva a huge grin on her face which made Ziva smile. "Thank you Abby." Right at that moment they heard the elevator ding and Gibbs walked in. "Alright David lets talk."

**Ok hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I will include more action in the next chapter. Please tell me the character interaction you would like to see (dont say Tiva because that is the pairing) but would you like more Papa Gibbs, Energizer Abby, Maya and team. And be sure to leave a review ;) next chap up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Alright so in this chapter we have Ziva's breakdown. Leave me a review of what you think of it as we'll as what you think of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter **:)

Gibbs took Ziva into the elevator leaving Maya with Abby. "Gibbs listen I think that this could be good for me I-" Ziva started and Gibbs cut her off. "David, I know you think you can handle this but you have a lot of stuff to deal with right now. I just don't want you biting off more than you can chew." Gibbs stated gently.

He wanted Ziva to recognize how much she has on her plate. "Gibbs I understand and I am aware of how much I need to sort out but please, Maya is helping me, she is giving me something to focus on other than Somalia and panic attacks." Gibbs looked at her for a minute. "Ziva I think that you could use an extra hand in all of this." Ziva sighed "Gibbs I can manage on my own thank-" Gibbs cut her off once more. "I will let you handle this on your own if you let DiNozzo help you with the kid."

Ziva considered this for a moment. She wasn't sure having Tony help her was the best approach, but right now she just wanted Gibbs to leave her alone. "Fine, I will let him help. But then you have to get off my five about this." Ziva stated. "It's off your six David." Then all of the sudden the elevator doors forced themselves open to the bullpen where everything was in a havoc. There was the emergency sirens going off and people were yelling. Luckily Tony came running up explaining what was happening.  
"Boss the suspect that I brought into interrogation had a bomb on him. I have no idea how he got it past security but he did and it is a dead man switch." He said not taking a breath.

"Alright DiNozzo help Ziva get everyone out of the building. Then go home. I will go talk to Vance." The younger agents both nodded when Gibbs sped off to MTAC.

"Alright lets get everyone out of the bathrooms first Zee-vah." Tony said stretching out her name. Ziva nodded and headed towards the men's bathroom on instinct. "Really Zi the men's bathroom first? Why don't you take the ladies?" He yelled to her. "Cause I do not use the ladies room Tony! You of all people know that." She yelled back. Tony shook his head "Wait up!" He yelled as they made there way to the men's room.

Down in Abby's lab Maya was freaking out, an Abby was trying to figure out what the hell was going on but it made it kind of hard with the kid yelling in Hebrew. "Maya calm down I am gonna figure out what's going on." She tried hugging the screaming child but Maya pushed against her. Abby heard a ding and knew Gibbs was there.

"Thank goodness your here Gibbs, what's going on, I can't get Maya to stop yelling, I can't find Bert-" She started rambling as she hugged Gibbs. "A suspect we brought in had a dead man switch on them Abbs, Vance is bringing in the bomb squad but the guy is being unpredictable." Then he went over to Maya and picked her off the ground and started rocking her. "I'm going to take her up to Ziva, you need to get out Abby. You can go to my place if it would make you feel safer or McGee's either way you need to go." Then he kissed her head an went to the elevator.

"Alright Maya. Your gonna be alright. Will get you back to Ziva soon."  
"Ok, Ziva next time I will be the one opening up the bathroom stalls." Tony said. They had just cleared the men's room. "Tony we are in the midst of a crisis and you are worried about me looking at men in stalls?" He looked at her "Believe it or not Zi men have things they want to keep private too!" She just rolled her eyes as suddenly they were being pushed toward the stairs by the bomb squad "We are going to have to ask you two to leave everyone is being evacuated."

Ziva fought against them. "But I have to go get a child from the lab!" The bomb squad looked shocked. "There's a child in the building?!" Then he started yelling into his walkie talkie "I need every room checked there is a child in the building-" "Calm down, I got her right here." Gibbs said to the Bomb Squad team and he handed Maya over to Ziva who seemed to calm down a bit. "How many people did you two get out?" He asked quickly. Tony and Ziva looked at each other "As many people as there were in the men's bathroom." Ziva replied, Gibbs through his hands up "That's it?!" Tony decided to cover for her "Its a long story Boss, there was a man and a he had really bad-" Gibbs cut him off "I don't need details DiNozzo. You guys get out now, I don't need anyone blown up!" Then he turned away.

A smile crept on Ziva's face, she actually missed Gibbs yelling at her.  
Both Tony and Ziva arrived home safety; Tony drove Ziva home asking if she needed anything but she said that she was fine for now and he left.  
The truth was that she wasn't fine. She took Maya inside and started to loose it. She took out her anxiety meds but they didn't help.

She didn't know why this was happening now but she couldn't help it. She took a glass cup and threw it against the wall. Maya quickly grabbed her hand. "ZeeZee stop." She said gently. Ziva wiped her forehead with her palms. "I can not hold it inside anymore I need to tell someone!" She shrunk down to the floor and covered her face before looking to Maya.

"Will you listen?" Maya nodded and sat next to her. "Well, I just can't stop seeing Saleem, he was angry because I had broken one of his men's noses and...to punish me he made me watch as...as he kill this women that was in my cell. She was pregnant and Saleem...he just stabbed her in the stomach and-" Ziva choked a sob and Maya hugged her. "I do not know what provokes someone to do something so horrid to an innocent person." She sighed. She couldn't believe she just told a child all of this and probably plagued her with images she shouldn't see. "I am sorry to have said this to you Maya." She said sweetly. But the child just looked at the ceiling.

"I'm ok." Ziva smiled, wiping her eyes. "Are you sure?" Once again she nodded. "I'm ok." Then Ziva asked her about what had happened at NCIS with the Bomb. "I'll be ok." Maya replied. "I know you will." And then Ziva kissed the girls forehead. "Come on let's make you something to eat."

**Alright you guys i hope you liked and thanks for all your wonderful reviews i hope you leave some more. They make me happy. I will add some Papa Gibbs in the next chapter because a lot of you have been requesting it. Peace :)**


End file.
